


Сборник алвадичных драбблов

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Adultery, Age Difference, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Gen, High Heels, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Loveless Marriage, M/M, Makeup, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Slice of Life, Spirits, Teabagging, grape harvest festival, lipstick kink, whipping OMC
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: Сборник драбблов. Пейринг либо явно прописан, либо подразумевается в будущем. Разный рейтинг. Ангст и флафф, джен и рейтинговый слэш.
Relationships: Luisa Aramona/Roque Alva, Richard Oakdell/Leonie Dorak, Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Kudos: 24





	1. Стратег

**Author's Note:**

> Стратег, ангст, драма, детская травма/Ричард, порка ОМП  
> Написано на ЗФБ 2016 для команды WTF OE Rare Pairings  
> В перспективе может быть дописано до миди/макси

На тарелку с пересоленным и переперченным мясом было тошно смотреть, потому-то Дик вот уже битый час изучал взглядом узорчатую скатерть. Наконец-то принесли десерт. Проходящий мимо слуга едва не запнулся о край ковра, кувшины и блюдца на его подносе угрожающе звякнули. 

Хотя матушка считала всех без разбору кэналлийцев разбойниками и варварами, недостойными доброго слова, Дик искренне сочувствовал новенькому подавальщику (пусть это звучало до крайности несуразно), узнавая в нем себя. Наверное, новичку, как и самому Дику, окружающая роскошь казалась чуждой и враждебной. Он тоже боялся по неловкости расколотить тончайший фарфор или порвать драгоценную обивку. Скорее всего, вечерами он тоже грустил в своей комнате, припоминая, как проста и понятна была жизнь в родном доме. 

— Квальдэто цэра! 

— Простите, соберано! 

С оглушительным звоном чашки рухнули с накренившегося подноса, сахарница, дребезжа, откатилась к стене, серебряные ложечки рассыпались по паркету. Дик быстро поднял взгляд и успел увидеть, как побелевший от гнева Алва отодвигает свое кресло. На его небесно-синей рубашке расплывалось пятно от шадди, штаны усеяли кристаллики колотого сахара. От дверей неприметной тенью отделился Хуан, ухватил недотепу за форменный воротник и потащил к выходу. Над Алвой захлопотала Кончита, предлагая то одно, то другое средство, чтобы снять ожог. Как по волшебству, в столовой появились горничные с тряпками и метлами. 

***

Дик возвратился с прогулки по Олларии в растрепанных чувствах. Встретиться с эром Августом не удалось, и мучительная неопределенность повисла тяжким грузом на душе. Жизнь в столице пугала его, одиночество грызло закатной тварью, вина из-за присяги врагу не давала свободно дышать. Он хотел бы увидеться с единственным другом, услышать что-нибудь ободряющее, получить весточку от Катари, но свободное время кансилльера принадлежало Талигойе, а не возомнившему себя пупом земли мальчишке. 

Пако куда-то запропастился, так что Дику пришлось самому заводить Баловника в стойло. Еще в дверях конюшни его насторожили странно знакомые звуки, отозвавшиеся в памяти горьким запахом ивовой коры. Дик на цыпочках прокрался по земляному полу и заглянул в последний денник, где увидел именно то, что ожидал: распластанного на скамье подавальщика, которого Пако прижимал за загривок к голой доске, и сосредоточенного Хуана с охапкой розог. 

Собственная спина приятно заныла, стоило Дику вспомнить о том, как в Надоре за серьезные провинности пороли его самого. Свист рассекаемого воздуха, хлесткий удар, жгучие мурашки, которые разбегались по коже во все стороны от онемевшего следа. Сердце окатило неземным облегчением. Дик совсем забыл, каково это — жить в мире, где любой грех (даже клятву Алве!) можно было искупить, вытерпев недолгую экзекуцию. Он торопливо отступил в тень, не выпуская из поля зрения исполосованную спину и ягодицы безымянного юноши. 

Пако что-то сказал на кэналлийском, Хуан скинул рубаху и снова взялся за розги. Дик прикипел взглядом к крепким мускулам, которые то взбугрялись, когда Хуан заносил руку, то опадали, когда он уверенно ее опускал. Хуан бил умело и привычно, хоть и без особого удовольствия, но все-таки на совесть. После пятнадцатого (или семнадцатого?) удара его лоб взмок, кожа над верхней губой заблестела, капелька пота скатилась по шее и затерялась в черной поросли на груди. 

Сначала подавальщик молчал, потом начал невольно постанывать, придушенно всхлипывая на вдохах. Эти беспомощные звуки задевали непостижимые струны внутри Дика. Моментами ему казалось, что под розгой стонет он сам, и вместе с этим от него отцепляются невидимые крючья, засевшие глубоко под ребрами. Что он сам, ничего не решающий и ни за что не ответственный, бессильно выгибается под рукой усатого конюха, желая избегнуть очередного удара. Что он, герцог и повелитель, готов расплакаться от счастья, потому что лишь таким способом — захлебываясь от боли и собственной ничтожности — ему не зазорно наслаждаться прикосновениями других людей. 

Дыхание Дика зачастило, колени ослабли, во рту пересохло. Член напрягся от запретного желания. Дик дважды испытывал похожее во время порки: матушка строго следила, чтобы он не уединялся со служанками, не задерживал в объятьях сестер, и его тело слишком живо реагировало на чужую близость. Ларс отсчитывал удар за ударом, а Дик исступленно вжимался в скамью, терся о кожаную обивку, пока все мышцы не скручивало в судороге долгожданного блаженства. Разумеется, его выдавали клейкие белесые следы, и за наказанием следовала многочасовая проповедь о грехе похоти, которую Дик должен был выслушивать в присутствии всех домочадцев. Но в особняке Алвы не чтили Создателя. Пожалуй, стискивая себя сквозь штаны, Дик впервые осознал, до чего же это хорошо. 

***

Дни тянулись бесконечно долго, а ночи перемежались лихорадочными снами, где так или иначе всплывала подсмотренная в конюшне сцена. Дик ходил сам не свой, не зная, как претворить в реальность заветные грезы. Алва, казалось, забыл о том, что взял оруженосца, а значит, Дику следовало совершить нечто из ряда вон выходящее, чтобы привлечь его внимание. 

Удобный случай предоставился очень скоро. 

— Ваша ставка, герцог? — Колиньяр победно усмехался. 

Прекрасно понимая, что предает мать, Эйвона, эра Августа и память отца, Дик сорвал с пальца фамильный перстень и швырнул на стол.


	2. Защити меня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Защити меня, ужасы в Лаик, расчлененка, Ричард, унар Паоло, отец Герман  
> То, что в Лаик некогда располагался храм Скал, - канонный факт.   
> Фик был написан на ЗФБ 2016 для команды WTF OE rare pairings.

Дом не любит тех, кто гуляет по нему ночами. 

Ричард кутается в тонкое одеяло, ерзает на комковатом матрасе, ворочается с боку на бок, пытаясь отыскать хоть один сухой уголок у отсыревшей подушки. За окном стучит дождь. Сон не идет: рассохшиеся доски казенной кровати тихо поскрипывают — похоже, за дело взялись древоточцы, — ветер воет между ставен, под полом копошатся мыши. Старые камни, скрепленные замшелым раствором, капля по капле отбирают у Ричарда накопленное за день тепло. 

Вернее было бы сказать, что этот дом вообще никого не любит. 

Когда в фехтовальном зале Ричарда единственного отчитывают: «Унар, вы не выказали почтения портрету государя нашего Фердинанда!», дом своими щупальцами-сквозняками осторожно изучает его тело. Когда в серой аудитории Ричарда одного бранят за нерадивость: «Опять клякса, унар! Перепишите начисто, да не как курица лапой!», дом округлыми глазами-люкарнами заглядывает ему через плечо. Когда в промерзлой трапезной только перед Ричардом опускают пустую тарелку: «Снова без ужина, унар. В следующий раз будете прилежнее зубрить победы Франциска Великого», необъяснимый холодок пробегает по затылку, будто дом исподтишка обнюхивает его. 

Чем крепче Ричард сжимает челюсти, чем плотнее стискивает кулаки, чем сильнее ненавидит Арамону, тем пристальнее внимание дома. 

***

Небо сегодня ясное, под Сворой тускло сияет молодая луна. Ничто не затмевает мельчайшие звезды. Герман приникает к зрительной трубе: вот Малая Кошка — два уха, хвост, зеленый прищуренный глаз, а ниже... Что это? Герман делает замеры, бросает астролябию, чтобы скорее перенести результат на бумагу. Как некстати затупилось перо. Он хватает нож и поспешно очиняет измочаленный кончик. Лезвие срывается, чиркает по подушечке пальца. Разрубленный змей! На месте пореза выступают бордовые капли. 

В тот же самый миг в старой галерее Паоло, откупоривая бутылку украденного у Арамоны вина, случайно натыкается пальцем на гвоздь, неведомо зачем воткнутый в пробку. 

***

Гудит колокол, давно переплавленный в пушку и увезенный к торским рубежам; стены едва ощутимо дрожат, вековая пыль вылетает из щелей кладки. Ричард во все глаза смотрит на шествие призраков: первым, глядя перед собой, идет аббат с орденской совой на груди, за ним плетутся монахи — курносый, веснушчатый, лысый, с седыми косицами... Каждый несет по свече, но зеленоватое пламя не трепещет, не колеблется, не опадает, потому что оно мертво. За монахами следуют унары. Ричард с ужасом вглядывается в черно-белые фигуры. Он признает себя в младшем брате высокого латника, во внуке крепкого старика, рядом с бородатым вельможей в багряном колете. 

С опозданием Ричард понимает, что под сводами Лаик заточены души мужчин его рода, умерших в последние четыреста лет. За что? Почему? Процессию замыкает отец, наделенный: властью развеивать ночные кошмары, улыбкой утешать, словом выручать из любых проблем. Ричард бросается за ним и, наплевав, что его сейчас видят еще пятеро узников, кричит:

— Защити меня! 

Невозможно передать, как Ричарду стыдно за этот вопль, но дело сделано. На миг он будто вернулся в детство, понадеялся, что годы после мятежа были страшным сном, что отец заберет его из живого склепа. Фигура в черно-золотом плаще медленно оборачивается, и сердце Ричарда проваливается в живот. Знакомыми темно-серыми глазами на него смотрит кто-то очень древний. Похожие лики с грубо высеченными чертами Ричард видел в семейной крипте, в дальней части, где лежат люди с гальтарскими именами и фамилией Надорэа. 

Если бы мог, Ричард упал бы и вжался в плиты пола, моля небеса, чтобы призрак утратил к нему интерес — бояться сверхъестественного не позорно, совсем не позорно, нет! — но под тяжелым немигающим взглядом его плоть цепенеет, а кровь застывает в жилах. 

— Иди с нами, — глухо роняет призрак. 

Ричард неловко делает первый шаг, не замечая, что Паоло покорной куклой следует за ним. 

***

Ричард закричал бы, забился бы в судорогах отвращения, изверг бы сначала свой ужин, обед и впридачу завтрак, но он не принадлежит сам себе. Он безвольная перчатка, которую надел на себя дух отца — нет, нет, отец не может быть таким! — он одержим языческим демоном, закатными тварями, Леворуким и тысячей кошек; он сошел с ума или вот-вот сойдет. 

На семиугольной плите лицами вниз лежат два тела. Вихрастый юноша-кэналлиец и клирик с собранными в хвост волосами. Оба пришли в подземелье своими ногами, оба безропотно позволили Ричарду пережать им шейные жилы. Он хотел ничего не видеть, но завладевший им призрак до последнего смотрел в мутнеющие карие глаза; он хотел ничего не чувствовать, но пальцы призрака давили, пока робкий пульс под ними не стих окончательно; он хотел заорать, что такая защита ему не нужна, но дыхание призрака не сбилось даже в момент, когда Паоло и отец Герман осели на каменный пол. Руками Ричарда призрак берет ритуальный кинжал из ломкого обсидиана и скользящим движением рассекает сутану по изгибу спины. 

Во второй раз под кинжалом расходится уже бледная кожа. Позвонки — как алые, плотно посаженные бусины в обрамлении малиново-красных мышц. Ричард ведет изогнутую линию чуть ниже лопатки, повторяя контур ребра; вдоль разреза выступает кровь, по комнате ползет густой сладко-соленый запах освежеванной дичи; Ричард, будто художник, который намеревается четче прорисовать едва намеченную деталь, возвращается к хребту, приставляет бритвенно-острый кончик к верхнему краю плоской кости и углубляет продольную выемку. Одна сторона готова. 

Ричард кладет кинжал на подставку между телами и погружает пальцы в горячее межреберье. Большой держит одно ребро, костяшка указательного упирается в бороздку на соседнем. Он напрягает кисть, чтобы растянуть окровавленную щель, другой рукой нащупывает внутри что-то мягкое и губчатое, формой похожее на огромную перезрелую грушу, если бы та состояла из нескольких долей. Небольшое усилие — и нежно-розовое легкое оказывается снаружи, жалкое, будто голое недоразвитое крыло. 

***

Где-то в Олларии в холодном поту просыпается человек. Пару мгновений он слепо таращится в темноту, затем не глядя хватает с прикроватного столика кувшин и жадно пьет прохладную воду, давясь и обливаясь. 

Ему снился сероглазый юноша на башне.


	3. Осколки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Осколки, ангст, постканон, Рокэ/Ричард в прошлом, Ричард/Леони и их дети в настоящем  
> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2016 для команды алвадика.   
> Очень ангстовый фик с открытым финалом!

В свободные часы Айри играет на резной свирели. Дейдри тайком приносит в детскую дворовых котят. Эдит рисует черной тушью, всякий раз умудряясь измазать остренький нос и пальцы с обкусанными ногтями. Стоит ей поправить выбившуюся прядку или в задумчивости потереть лоб, чернильные отпечатки превращают ее в маленькую грязнулю. 

(За ужином Ричард хвалит Эдит. Разумеется, хвалит, несмотря на то, что сегодня несуразный человечек на тонких ножках красуется поверх каллиграфических завитушек, которые ей полагалось выписывать на занятиях.) 

При хорошей погоде Айри забирается в седло белого пони и под присмотром гувернантки разъезжает по берегу Бобровой запруды. Дейдри пытается вышивать, но верткая игла так и норовит упасть на пол или уколоть ее до крови, поэтому обучение исконно девичьему ремеслу продвигается без особых успехов. Эдит устраивает балы для фарфоровых кукол, чьи глаза блестят, будто кусочки настоящей бирюзы. Каждая учится танцам, нотной грамоте и стихосложению. Для каждой уготована именно та судьба, какая и подобает девице из благородного рода — пусть пока есть лишь предварительный сговор с Ноймариненами, Рокслеями и кузенами бергерского маркграфа, но через пяток лет уже можно будет объявлять о первой помолвке, а еще через некоторое время — приглашать гостей на первую свадьбу. Возможно, кому-то из девочек достанется место фрейлины или статс-дамы, когда в Талиге появится молодая королева. 

(Айри часто просит Ричарда купить у городских торговцев засахаренных орехов, а младшим больше по вкусу лимонные цукаты.)

Ему тридцать лет, у него трое дочерей, которых он назвал в честь погибших сестер. 

***

— Идите. Или оставайтесь. Для меня это ничего не изменит. 

Ричарда пробирает холод, точно эти, уже слышанные однажды слова вмиг выстуживают его кровь. Человек, знакомый до последнего волоска, до последней тени у глаз, не поднимает взгляда от бумаг. За окном регентского кабинета тянутся к небу виноградные лозы; повинуясь моменту, грохот карет на придворцовых улицах стихает, будто по волшебству. Сердце тяжело стучит в груди, под веками щиплет. Обидно, но разве он впервые убеждается, что не нужен Рокэ? 

Мог бы привыкнуть. 

— Я иду, — повторяет Ричард свою реплику из однажды пережитой драмы и пятится к выходу. 

— Я понял, — Рокэ Алва поднимает голову. 

Прощание не обходится без его усмешки: «Вы ничуть не изменились — по-прежнему стремитесь угождать кому попало». 

Может быть, Ричард не способен учиться на своих ошибках, но он по-прежнему уходит, если его прогоняют. 

***

В зале таверны, где Ричард снимает комнату, в одиночку напивается Анри Дорак. Ричард подсаживается к нему, единственному дворянину среди заезжих негоциантов, и они ночь напролет изливают друг другу свои горести. После смерти отца Анри приехал выхлопотать себе полковничий патент и дозволение набрать рекрутов для Южной армии, но получил отказ: перед опальным племянником наворотившего дел кардинала захлопнулись все двери. Он такой не один — по слухам, новоиспеченного герцога Колиньяра и графа Манрика тоже оттеснили от государственной кормушки. Даже Ричарду очевидно: если недовольных регентской политикой наберется слишком много, вспыхнет восстание, но он слишком опустошен, чтобы всерьез беспокоиться об этом. 

Анри зовет Ричарда в Эпинэ, погостить в фамильном замке, вокруг которого как раз расцветают знаменитые дораковские вишни. Он соглашается — все, что угодно, лишь бы отсрочить путешествие на север, куда его везли пленником после убийства коронованной лгуньи. Желание забыться настолько сильно, что в Надор Ричард возвращается уже женатым на тихой светловолосой девушке с печалью во взгляде и поджатыми, как у матушки, губами. 

***

Он навещает соляное озеро — рядом с погребенными под водой руинами ничего не растет, нет даже мха на старых камнях, под подметками шуршит серый гравий. Усаживается на расстеленный плащ, долго вглядывается в воду, безотчетно пытаясь отыскать контуры знакомых башен или купола маленькой часовни. Напрасно. Рядом сидит Леони. После его сбивчивой исповеди она рассказывает, как любила виконта Мевена, и как легко тот разорвал их помолвку. Разделенная на двоих боль связывает их прочнее обручальных браслетов, а родившаяся через десять месяцев Айрис надолго отвлекает от скорбей по счастливому прошлому. 

***

Иногда Ричарду кажется, что сосуд, в котором заключена его жизнь, разбивали и склеивали тысячу раз. Что силы вытекают из него по капле, просачиваются в местах сколов, текут между растресканных черепков, и тогда Ричард поднимается в заброшенные комнаты под крышей ларакского донжона, где зимой лютует мороз, а осенью и весной в щелях свищет промозглый ветер. Среди старых портретов и сундуков с ветхим тряпьем Ричард закрывает глаза и вспоминает... 

...Как человек, знакомый до последнего волоска, до последней тени у глаз, держал его голову на своих коленях, осторожно стирал со лба лихорадочную испарину... 

...Как обнимал, не позволяя сделать последний шаг в пахнущую сыростью пропасть посреди одной из зал Лабиринта... 

...Как подписывал документы о полном восстановлении в правах, отменял заочно вынесенные приговоры и поручался в благонадежности... 

...И как Ричард пришел в его кабинет, не в силах больше слышать шепотки за спиной. Он по глупости надеялся на слова поддержки, на шутку, после которой сто крат повторенное «любовник» перестанет жечь неодолимым стыдом, но услышал холодное: «Идите. Или оставайтесь. Для меня это ничего не изменит». 

На этом моменте своих воспоминаний Ричард всегда подхватывается с жесткого кресла и начинает метаться по маленькой пыльной комнате. Хочется бежать, объяснять, оправдываться, делать хоть что-нибудь! Если бы у него были крылья, он бы без раздумий выпорхнул в окно и полетел на юг, туда, куда сейчас рвется его сердце. 

(В свободные часы Айри играет на резной свирели. Дейдри тайком приносит в детскую дворовых котят. Эдит рисует черной тушью, всякий раз умудряясь измазать остренький нос и пальцы с обкусанными ногтями.) 

Ричард замирает, как подстреленный, запрокидывает голову, невидящим взглядом скользит по трухлявым балкам, смотрит на мутные стекла. Крыльев у него нет. Может быть, это и хорошо.


	4. Теневая сторона

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Теневая сторона, постканон, ангст, драма  
> Фик по заявке: «Напишите Алва/Луиза и алвадик в одном флаконе. И как Луиза узнает про молоденького любовника своего мужа».   
> Написано на Фандомную битву 2016 для команды ОЭ.

Стежок, второй, третий. На белом шелке вьются зеленые лозы, резные листья щерятся острыми углами, грозди черных ягод с сизым налетом свисают на тонких стеблях. Престольная пелена для церкви Святой Октавии почти вышита — остались только виноградные заросли у подножья скалы, на гребне которой застыла девушка с солнечным нимбом вокруг лица. Луиза подносит иголку к глазам, чтобы вдеть в ушко салатовую нить на пару тонов светлее предыдущей, и замечает, как еле сдерживает зевок ее наперсница. 

— Простите, Тонья, я увлеклась, — уставшие глаза слезятся, и Луиза трет их костяшками пальцев, как зареванная девочка. На часах — без четверти десять. Они засиделись, Луиза запрокидывает голову, разминая затекшую шею; Антония, вдова из благородного рода Сурьенес, сызмальства привыкшая коротать вечера за рукоделием, с облегчением откладывает пяльцы. 

— Ничего, дора Луиса, — она сидит, не касаясь спинки кресла, сейчас чем-то неуловимо похожая на Мирабеллу Окделл. — Если вы более не нуждаетесь в моей компании, я бы хотела удалиться. Хочу завтра сходить к заутрене, не мешало бы пораньше лечь спать. 

— Идите, Тонья, я не стану вас задерживать, — Луиза отодвигает от себя корзиночку с цветными клубками. 

Оставшись одна, она сидит с закрытыми глазами, пока под веками не прекратят мельтешить алые точки. В миг, когда сон вот-вот сморит ее, Луиза встает, перед зеркалом вынимает из волос шпильки, без помощи камеристки стягивает с себя платье медового бархата с золотыми розами. Аристократическое общество не особенно жалует ее, по мнению многих, скакнувшую слишком высоко; ее не зовут на приемы, не приглашают во дворец, и Луиза использует возможность покрасоваться в своих роскошных нарядах перед редкими гостями особняка Алва. 

Женское тщеславие — не грех, хотя, может быть, в ее возрасте и не пристало потакать подобным слабостям, но другой отрады у нее нет. Луиза смотрит в зеркальную поверхность. Наверное, когда она загадывала желание стать той, кем есть сейчас, идущие от сердца слова подслушала закатная тварь и решила исполнить все так, чтобы Луиза возненавидела главную мечту своей жизни. Впрочем, не она ли сама еще несколько лет назад была согласна стерпеть что угодно, только бы быть рядом с синеглазым герцогом? 

...«Кем приходится вам это существо?»

«Цилла — моя дочь, монсеньор». 

«Плохо, сударыня. Вас с ней связывают родная кровь и общее имя. Спасти вам жизнь может только одно: если кто-нибудь примет вас в свою семью и даст новую фамилию. Тогда выходец потеряет след». 

«Ах, монсеньор...» 

«Не плачьте. Дела не так уж и безнадежны. Вы согласитесь стать моей женой?»

...Сегодня у них необычный гость. Ричард Окделл, куда более угрюмый, чем тот растерянный мальчишка, которого Айрис давным-давно хлестала по щекам; куда более ожесточенный, чем тот несчастный влюбленный, осыпавший Катарину цветами; куда более замкнутый и напряженный, чем тот задиристый петух, готовый сцепиться с герцогом Приддом по малейшему поводу. Он просто другой. И Луиза боится его. 

Неожиданно для всех он объявился после Излома. Несколько лет жил бирюком на своем севере, восстанавливая истерзанное землетрясениями герцогство, и только теперь отважился приехать в Олларию. За ужином он не поднимал взгляда от тарелки, коротко отвечал на расспросы бывшего эра, в сторону Луизы не смотрел вовсе, должно быть, из-за того, что она слишком напоминала ему о погибшей сестре. Луиза же, напротив, вглядывалась в знакомый профиль с погрубевшими чертами, гадая, правда ли этот хмурый юноша смог поднять руку на свою королеву. Спустя годы смерть Катарины обросла уймой слухов, один фантастичнее другого, и пусть в тайном письме герцога Эпинэ преступником прямо называли Ричарда Окделла, Луиза не могла поверить этому. Нельзя представить, чтобы Рокэ Алва принимал в своем доме убийцу беззащитных женщин. 

Луиза проводит щеткой по волосам, в последние годы изрядно поседевшим, накидывает поверх пеньюара легкую шаль и выходит из комнаты. Вряд ли им с герцогом сегодня удастся поговорить («Как ваши дети?» — «В порядке, благодарю вас, я получила письмо от Герарда»), но Луиза уже привыкла желать ему доброй ночи, прежде чем самой лечь в пустую постель, для нее это настоящий ритуал. Она идет по темным коридорам в мягких атласных туфлях, как тень, как призрак, невидимая и неслышимая, несуществующая хозяйка огромного дома. Застывает перед дверью чужих покоев в сомнении — любопытство так и подмывает приникнуть к замочной скважине и послушать, о чем эти двое могут говорить наедине. Миг Луиза колеблется, а потом без стука тянет за ручку. 

— ...Как будто не знаешь, зачем все это, — Рокэ Алва полулежит на черном диване, подперев голову рукой, и наблюдает за Ричардом, который меряет шагами вощеный паркет. 

— Знаю, — тот останавливается, роняет голову, трет ладонями виски. — Мне это не нравится... 

— Кажется, я дал исчерпывающие объяснения, — в голосе Рокэ звучат раздраженные нотки, но он будто одергивает сам себя и продолжает с неслышанной доселе мягкостью: — Иди сюда. 

Сердце Луизы превращается в ледышку, холодная кровь вымораживает внутренности. Она понимает все и сразу, уж слишком нежным выходит жест, которым Рокэ подманивает к себе Ричарда, слишком покорно тот отзывается, слишком, слишком... Ей стоило бы уйти и не смотреть, как руки с сапфировыми перстнями скользят по сукну колета, очерчивая чужие лопатки, русые волосы падают на покрасневшие щеки, а губы двоих встречаются, но ее ноги примерзают к полу, и она не может ступить ни шагу прочь. 

Наверное, твари, которые исподволь превращают людскую жизнь в Закат на земле, сейчас торжествуют.


	5. Этот кармин не иссякнет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Этот кармин не иссякнет, флафф, романс, Ричард/Рокэ, Рокэ красят губы  
> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2016 для команды алвадика.   
> Название взято из стихотворения Х.Р. Хименеса «Извечный кармин».

В комнате сумрачно. Паркет из темного дерева матово поблескивает в лучах заката, обивка кресла впитывает медовый свет, черная фигура в тени высокой спинки спокойна и недвижима. Она кажется частью интерьера — почти живая скульптура из разных пород мрамора. 

Ричард перешагивает порог, у которого простоял неизвестно сколько времени, созерцая залитую тускло-оранжевым светом мизансцену. Зачем-то он пытается ступать бесшумно, хотя осознает, что старается зря — когда нужно, Рокэ видит даже сквозь тонкую кожу век, слышит тишайшие скрипы, улавливает, как еле-еле колеблется напоенный летней свежестью воздух, — но соблазн испытать его кошачье чутье слишком велик. Рокэ сидит, как сидел, ничем не выдает своей осведомленности, грудь под тканью рубашки ходит размеренно, будто он спит. Ричард опускается на скамеечку у вытянутых ног. Он бы не удивился, если бы Рокэ, устав ждать, действительно задремал. 

Красивый. Неопасный. Ричард смотрит снизу вверх, подмечая расслабленно откинутую голову, тень между ключиц, как мазок розово-серой пудры, сильные руки, покоящиеся на мягких подлокотниках, длинные белые пальцы с сапфировыми перстнями. Злые синие искры лишние в этой теплой палитре. 

Вчера они снова повздорили. Вернее — Рокэ посмеялся над важным, а Ричард не смог достойно ответить и от злой обиды (на себя, в первую очередь на себя) замкнулся и за вечер не проронил больше ни слова. Рокэ пробовал его разговорить, но после пары тщетных попыток сдался, заключил в объятья и принялся рассказывать сам — о родителях и старшем брате, о дуэлях и пьянках, о побегах из дому и морских приключениях — и его дыхание тепло-тепло касалось макушки. Когда Ричард высвободился из кольца рук, чтобы отправиться спать к себе (пусть на его памяти еще не случалось столь уютных вечеров, но после размолвки слишком уж хотелось побыть наедине), Рокэ сказал: 

«Завтра молчать буду я». 

У ножки кресла — распахнутая шкатулка, капельки янтаря на откинутой крышке горят отраженным солнцем. Внутри моток шелкового шнура, кинжал, ножницы, широкие ленты и баночки с притираниями. Ричард рассматривает эти несочетаемые предметы. Спрашивать Рокэ не хочется, да он и не ответит — обещал ведь молчать, но что за странность, какой ход мыслей мог подсказать собрать их вместе? Это головоломка, наверняка Рокэ ждет, когда Ричард сам догадается, что с ними делать. Он раздраженно выдыхает: не хватало тут еще школярских задачек на сообразительность. К Леворукому все намеки, даже если они где-то и притаились, Ричард не станет искать специально. 

Он снимает фарфоровый колпачок с одной из баночек. Это кармин, смешанный с жиром и воском; придворные дамы красят им губы. По комнате плывет легкий запах эфирного масла, Ричард припоминает, как видел алый оскал на выбеленом лице безымянного щеголя, и переводит взгляд на губы Рокэ. 

Пожалуй, этот рот, частенько заставлявший Ричарда то вспыхивать от стыда, то бледнеть от гнева, просто обязан поплатиться за несдержанность своего хозяина. 

Зачерпнув краску пальцем, Ричард тянется вперед, ведет толстую линию от уголка губ вниз по пухлому изгибу, легко нажимает на холмик, что временами придает строгому лицу совершенно не идущее тому капризное выражение, — Рокэ не возражает, губа покорно оттопыривается, обнажая белые зубы. Ричард трогает их, толкается в мокрое и горячее — за щеку, пристально следит за малейшими знаками недовольства, сморщенным носом или нахмуренными бровями, готовый к тому, что сейчас его одернут. Но у Рокэ лишь вздрагивают ресницы, на миг сбивается дыхание, и Ричард понимает, что сегодня ему позволено все. 

Он вновь зачерпывает краску, случайно задетый кинжал тихо стукает о фарфоровый бок (а если бы Ричард задумал убить или изуродовать Рокэ, неужели тот успел бы отвести лезвие не глядя, да еще и голыми руками?), по спине бежит холодок, и он гонит прочь преступные мысли. Не все ли равно, почему Рокэ не смотрит? Пусть бы не смотрел и дальше, ведь иначе вся напускная смелость испарится в мгновение ока. Ричард размазывает кармин по верхней губе, наслаждается нежностью кожи, закрашивая последнее розовое пятнышко, а потом сползает на пол и любуется делом рук своих. 

Получилось неаккуратно, кое-где краска вылезла за контур губ, и цвет так ярок, что невольно навевает воспоминания о том, какими они были после... Ричард стискивает кулаки, но резкий вдох выдает его чувства. Сердце заходится яростным стуком, по жилам бежит пьяное и горячее — это выворачивающая наизнанку благодарность. И, может быть, даже любовь. 

Он набрасывается на алый рот, жадно водит языком, чтобы слизать горьковатую краску, всасывает нижнюю, ту самую, с «капризным» холмиком, губу, осторожно прикусывает и скользит, скользит, скользит. Рокэ прижимает его к себе, синие глаза насмешливо сощурены, Ричард почти слышит тягучий голос: «Ну и фантазии у вас, юноша», но ему уже все равно. Он забирается к Рокэ на колени, чего никогда не позволял себе до сих пор, смотрит сверху вниз. Рокэ испытующе улыбается: «Удивите меня еще чем-нибудь?»

Ричард улыбается в ответ. Почему бы не удивить?


	6. История о пирогах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История о пирогах, постканонный флафф, рейтинг G  
> Из фикбучного сборника "В моих потемках сам зажгу я зори"  
>  По заявке Верееки: Алвадик на фразу: «В средневековой Англии выстраивали горку из сладких булочек в рост человека, чтобы молодожены поцеловались над ними. Если им удалось дотянуться друг до друга губами, то считалось, что им гарантирована зажиточная жизнь.»

Надор спит. В своей будке возле привратницкой старый Джек во сне дергает куцым хвостом, кони шумно дышат, когда в пустующее стойло заводят вороного мориска; даже летучие мыши — детский кошмар Ричарда, «Не будете слушаться, унесут вас ведьмам на корм», — чудится, рассекают ночной воздух вяло и неохотно. Из амбара горько-сладко пахнет сеном, но они идут мимо: по дощатому крыльцу в сырой, холодный чертог, где со стен белыми призраками чужих жизней смотрят гобелены. 

Рокэ ежится. От этого короткого и такого человечного жеста Ричарду делается щемяще хорошо, рука сама тянется приобнять, поделиться теплом, показать тем, замшелым, вытканным из шелка, что этот южанин с ним, его — не смейте студить ему кости. 

— А у вас, видимо, не боятся воров? — Рокэ говорит в полный голос, эхо слов глушит разлитая по углам темнота. 

— За мной просто не заперли, — объясняет Ричард, — не хотел никого будить. — Когда-то он непременно вскинулся бы, сочтя фразу Рокэ подначкой, но сейчас ему приятно отвечать на безобидное ворчание. 

— И теперь не хочешь? — Рокэ поворачивает голову, свет одинокого факела падает на лицо косо, отчего тени у изогнутых губ кажутся прорисованными тушью. — Я голоден как волк, вдобавок не отказался бы от горячей воды и мягкой постели. И всего остального, что у вас понимается под гостеприимством. 

— Не хочу, — Ричард отражает его улыбку как кривое зеркало, где все выпуклее и шире. — Пойдем-ка. Я смогу достать тебе все сам. 

Они сворачивают в коридор к кладовым, Ричард так счастлив новой встрече, что ему плевать, увидят ли их: он обнимает Рокэ за плечи, худые, жилистые, кто бы мог подумать, что на нем так мало мяса, ведь когда Рокэ говорит, движется, просто смотрит на кого-то пристальным взглядом, он возвышается и подавляет. Кто бы мог подумать... Рокэ быстро запрокидывает голову, чтобы волосами, затылком коснуться его руки. 

Дверь каморки при кухне оглушительно скрипит — наверное, ее специально не смазывают, чтобы ловить на горячем любителей поживиться чужим добром. Внутри висят окороки, прокопченные утки и карпы, а в центре на низеньком столике громоздятся пироги со свининой, их так много, что гора пышных кругов золотистого теста возвышается чуть ли не в человеческий рост. Ричард ищет взглядом нож, но не находит, огибает столик — там тоже ничего. Придется ломать. А может взять целиком? Он берется за пирог, сомневается, и Рокэ, очевидно раздосадованный задержкой, подступает к горе с другой стороны. 

— Твоя повариха оставляет на выпечке логические задачки? У тебя сейчас пар из ушей пойдет. Нельзя так усердно думать. 

Ричард беззвучно фыркает, Рокэ самодовольно усмехается с видом «ну наконец я научил тебя смеяться над собой», и просто смотреть на него такого нет никаких сил. Ричард привстает на мыски, тянется и осторожно целует, стараясь не слишком наваливаться на выпечку. Рокэ тоже подается вверх, кладет ладони на его шею сзади, приоткрывает рот, ласкает поочередно то верхнюю, то нижнюю губу, и от этого в груди будто бы распускается большой, пряно пахнущий цветок. Ричард дышит им. Дышит Рокэ. 

— Постель, — Рокэ отрывается. — я согласен только на мягкую постель, — он стучит пальцем по лбу Ричарда: заруби себе на носу. — Эксперименты в другой раз. 

Ричард блаженно кивает. В другой раз, так в другой раз.


	7. История о туфлях

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История о туфлях, флафф, массаж ног, рейтинг G  
> Из фикбучного сборника "В моих потемках сам зажгу я зори"  
>  По заявке Верееки: Алва. Танцевальные туфли на каблуке. Маленький размер ноги.

Когда Рокэ разворачивает сверток, первая мысль, на которой ловит себя Ричард: это конфеты. Изящные, тонкие — подошвы из горького шоколада, каблук из застывшей карамели, куда щедро влили вишневого сока. Серебряное шитье на коже верха ничуть не портит этого впечатления, крошечные бриллианты выглядят капельками влаги, как будто пару туфель не доставили со взмыленным курьером от мэтра Рубби, королевского сапожника, а только что подняли из ледника. Рот Ричарда наполняется слюной, он почти чувствует на языке нежную кислинку и сладкую бархатисто-влажную гладкость, хочет прикусить, облизать. 

Рокэ мнет мысок и задник, пробует ногтем швы, и в его длинных пальцах туфля кажется маленькой — не детской, но девичьей. Ричард осторожно берет вторую. На его широкой ладони та выглядит еще меньше. Он смотрит на ступни Рокэ, узкие, жилистые, сейчас плотно облепленные белыми чулками, — как можно было раньше этого не замечать? Что он еще упустил? «Позволь себе просто получать удовольствие от всего, от чего можешь», — шелестят в ушах знакомые слова. Дурак же он был, что не принял их на веру сразу... Рокэ подцепляет туфлю большим пальцем, дергает ногой, и она надевается на пятку сама. Он нетерпеливо оборачивается: 

— Отдай. 

Ричард сидит, оглушенный своим открытием. Оказывается, в Рокэ — Рокэ, который позволял ему изучать себя столько ночей подряд, Рокэ, которого он видел больным и раскованным, — осталось прежде не познанное. Да, в нем всегда будут тайны, но наткнуться на новую грань не внутри, среди чудовищ из прошлого, старых шрамов и пущенных кем-то стрел, а снаружи Ричард не ожидал. 

— Эй, — Рокэ кладет ногу ему на колени. Ричард ведет взглядом вдоль сильной лодыжки, по обтянутой шелком косточке к высокому своду стопы и аккуратным пальцам — целовать бы их, каждый по очереди, пересчитать губами подушечки. Интересно, понравится ли это Рокэ? Он многозначительно покачивает ногой, и Ричард отмирает — благоговенно заключает ступню в форму из жесткой кожи, поправляет пряжку-полумесяц. 

Одно движение, и Рокэ уже стоит, прямой, высокий. На полголовы выше, чем был, Ричард понимает это, лишь поднявшись следом. Он делает первый шаг, второй, медленно обходит гардеробную, привыкая к своему новому росту. Движется плавнее и мягче — да уж, пожалуй, на таких ходулях не побегаешь, как он любит. Теперь только неспешные выходы шажок за шажком, выверенные поклоны и па, величавые позы, — все, что нужно для придворного балета, где ему сегодня предстоит танцевать роль лунного певца Алкиона. 

— Вижу, ты впечатлен, — в голосе Рокэ еле заметная тень самодовольства. 

Вместо ответа Ричард снова скользит взглядом по его длинным ногам, от пряжек на острых мысках вверх, вверх, к поджарым бедрам и паху. Кивает и сглатывает. Нужно держать себя в руках. На грядущем балете он только зритель, а значит, ему предстоит целый вечер наблюдать за Рокэ без единой возможности коснуться. Зато в карете, на обратном пути... 

— Разве удобно танцевать с таким каблуком? — спрашивает он сущую глупость. 

Рокэ небрежно дергает плечом, остановившись у крючков со своим камзолом. Черная парча переливается в лучах заката, на ней те же бриллианты, что украшают туфли, те же серебрянные полумесяцы; есть и две красные вставки по бокам. 

— Не очень, — наконец говорит он. — Если совсем-совсем не повезет, я могу даже вывихнуть ногу, — Ричард не видит его лица, но все равно знает, что Рокэ хитро улыбается. — Тогда тебе, оруженосец, придется взвалить на себя не только вес моей шпаги, а и меня самого. Риски службы, ничего не поделаешь. 

— Это меня не отяготит, — Ричард приближается, обнимает его сзади, вдыхает запах волос. — Вряд ли вы весите больше Баловника, а ведь я смог спустить его после травмы со скальной тропки. 

— Кто знает, — Рокэ приподнимается на цыпочки, тянется вверх, и Ричард, осознавая, насколько шаткая у того сейчас стойка, придерживает его вокруг ребер. Рокэ застывает, балансируя, наверное, на кончиках больших пальцев; опирается на его руки доверчиво, и от этого внутри делается тепло-тепло. 

Внизу живота набухает жаркий ком неуместного сейчас возбуждения. Ричард отстраняется, и Рокэ вновь встает каблуками на твердый пол. У них нет времени, зрелище должно начаться в шесть вечера, к тому же сюда в любой момент могут зайти... 

Зато в карете, на обратном пути, когда Рокэ снимет туфли, можно будет уложить его ноги к себе на колени и осторожно помассировать. А после — возможно, Рокэ позволит ему больше.


	8. Сбор винограда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сбор винограда, флаффное pwp; Кинк: foot-play, food-play (только формально)  
> Из фикбучного сборника "Под небом Кэналлоа"  
> Написано на Фандомную битву 2015 для команды ОЭ по заявке: АУ, после Варасты Дик уезжает не в Надор, а вместе с Алвой в Кэналлоа  
> Беты Elletrin (Elten R) и Melissakora

Верхний край апельсинового солнца скрылся за холмами, на долину упали быстро густеющие сумерки. Прогретая земля отдавала накопленное за день тепло, урожай в Карризалте был собран, и щедро рассыпанные по пологим склонам виноградники дышали обретенной свободой. 

Просматривая договоры на поставку «Крови», Рокэ краем глаза следил за Диком, который замер у окна, откуда были хорошо видны приготовления к празднику. На выкосе установили несколько столов и помост для музыкантов, развели костры, принесли гигантский чан, куда пересыпали очищенные ягоды. Когда на небо выкатилась полная луна, Рокэ решил, что цифр с него уже довольно, и повел заскучавшего Дика вниз, на бой барабанов и отсветы пламени. 

Они легко слились с шумной толпой, вклинились между пурпурно-алых юбок и широких спин, просочились в передний ряд. Дик прирос взглядом к обнявшейся парочке, которая лихо отплясывала торвеллину в чане с виноградом. Завидев их, девушка что-то шепнула своему партнеру. Тот ловко перепрыгнул на помост к музыкантам, а она лукаво улыбнулась и нараспев произнесла: 

— Иди ко мне, соберано! 

Эти слова были встречены одобрительными выкриками. Музыка стихла, люди остановились, чтобы посмотреть, чем все закончится. Рокэ покачал головой: 

— Нет, милая. Лучше позови его, — он ухватил Дика за плечо и твердо привлек к себе. 

— Что происходит? — тот недоуменно обернулся. 

Лицо девушки омрачилось, но в черных глазах тут же зажглись озорные искры. 

— Иди ко мне, господин! 

— Эрэа приглашает тебя на танец, — перевел Рокэ. — Ты ведь ей не откажешь? 

— Нет, — проговорил Дик. — Но я не знаю как... 

— Просто повторяй за ней, — Рокэ подтолкнул его к чану. — Давай! Я хочу посмотреть! 

Помявшись, Дик огляделся. Рокэ знал, как тот боится показаться смешным, и поступок его был отчасти нацелен на то, чтобы избавить Дика от оков этого страха. Под прицелом десятков любопытных глаз он не струсит. И точно: поняв, что все вокруг ждут именно его, Дик без колебаний сбросил туфли, стащил чулки и неуверенно ступил на утоптанную траву. Кто-то из парней плеснул ему на ноги ключевой водой, танцовщица наклонилась, звякнув перламутровыми бусами, подала руку. Дик ухватился за нее и перемахнул через деревянный бортик, сразу же увязнув в виноградном соке по самые щиколотки. 

Барабанщик пронзительно свистнул, гитары откликнулись мажорными трелями, и все опять завертелось. Рокэ жадно смотрел, как танцовщица с подвязанным подолом напоказ поводит бедрами, чтобы Дик скорее перенял ее движения; как робость на его бледном лице постепенно сменяется самонадеянной улыбкой; как скованные шаги становятся смелее, а объятья — жарче. Худые лодыжки окрасились брызгами сока, руки сомкнулись на девичьей талии, острые колени облепила намокшая ткань. Преображение свершилось на глазах Рокэ: из застенчивого юнца с непослушными вихрами незаметно проклюнулся осознавший свою силу молодой мужчина. 

Видимо, девушка тоже это почувствовала. Она подалась вперед, выпятив пышную грудь, обнажила шею в жесте немой покорности. Дик глянул на нее сверху вниз пристально, совсем незнакомо. По коже Рокэ прокатился будоражащий озноб. Нутро царапнула мысль, что какой-то деревенской кокетке без труда удалось то, над чем он сам бился много месяцев. Впрочем, все справедливо: ведь для нее Дик не младший, не глупый, не ершистый, не тот, кого нужно направлять во всем и всегда. Восхищенный девичий взгляд на памяти Рокэ творил и не такие чудеса. 

Она привстала на цыпочки и поцеловала Дика в губы. Рокэ видел все донельзя четко — как глаза Дика ошалело распахнулись, спина закаменела, пальцы дрогнули. Оцепенение длилось лишь миг, а потом он отпрянул. Испуганный взгляд суматошно заметался. Рокэ выступил из тени, и Дик спрыгнул к нему, оставив свою даму ни с чем. 

— Какой скромный, — сквозь смех проговорила она. 

— Ты красивая, — Рокэ снял перстень с мизинца и протянул девушке. — Удачно выйди замуж. 

Он кивнул замершему с несчастным лицом Дику и, не оборачиваясь, побрел прочь. Когда они отдалились от людей, Рокэ неожиданно для самого себя развернулся и подхватил его на руки. Дик неловко забарахтался, но потом притих, виновато опустив голову на его плечо. 

— Я мог бы пойти сам. 

— Здесь много колючек. Далеко не уйдешь. 

Рокэ опрокинул Дика в первую же копну сена, сам навис над ним, вгляделся в едва различимые в темноте глаза. Повел носом вниз, от пахнущего винным поцелуем рта по шее с мягким телесным ароматом, вдохнул нотку свежего пота, подул на поджатый живот и зарылся лицом в пах. Потерся щекой о горячую выпуклость, подавляя внезапную злость — девчонка и здесь его опередила. Ревновать было глупо: в таком возрасте встать может от любой мелочи, однако это не ослабляло скребущего раздражения глубоко внутри. Чтобы хоть как-то успокоить собственнические инстинкты, Рокэ зубами прихватил член Дика, небольно прикусил затвердевшую плоть сквозь ткань. 

Дик глухо ахнул, дернулся, раскинув бедра. Рокэ приподнялся, задрал его ногу, прильнул губами к сладкой от сока коже под коленом, втянул ее в себя. Из груди Дика вырвался долгий стон. Рокэ накрыл ладонью его член, предоставляя позаботиться о себе самому. Дик подался вверх, стремясь усилить нажим, шумно выдохнул. Рокэ скользнул языком по его лодыжке с обратной, более нежной стороны, слизывая пропитанную солнцем вязкость савьер лечузы, перемешанную с чуть солоноватым вкусом самого Дика. Тот выгнулся, задвигал бедрами, ритмично толкаясь в подставленную руку. От ночной прохлады редкие волоски на его теле встопорщились, Рокэ чувствовал это подбородком, кончиком носа, щекой. 

— Ты хотел ее? — он круговым движением облизнул выпирающую косточку возле ступни. 

— Нет! — простонал Дик. 

— Как нет? — Рокэ нажал сильнее, уже толком не понимая, где кровь пульсирует гулче — в его ладони или в члене Дика. 

— Я... — он задохнулся, — я не хотел, чтобы так было... 

Этот ответ Рокэ вполне устраивал. Он вобрал в рот большой палец Дика, пресный от росы, с приставшей к ногтю сухой травинкой. Туго обхватил губами, царапнул зубами мозолистую кожу, толкнулся языком в неожиданно мягкую подушечку. Дик всхлипнул, в последний раз подбросил дрожащие от напряжения бедра и замер, натянутый, будто тетива лука. А потом обмяк, и под ладонью Рокэ расплылся влажный след. 

— У меня от винограда все чешется, — Дик лениво высвободился и почесал лодыжку. — Брр, как липко! 

— Рядом есть озеро, — Рокэ вытащил из копны высушенную метелку мелких цветов и пощекотал его шею. 

Отмыться от сока действительно стоило. А после — разложить Дика на берегу. Ведь сам Рокэ так и остался неудовлетворенным.


	9. В жаркий полдень

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В жаркий полдень, флаффное pwp; Кинк: teabagging  
> Из фикбучного сборника "Под небом Кэналлоа"  
> Написано на Фандомную битву 2015 для команды ОЭ по заявке: АУ, после Варасты Дик уезжает не в Надор, а вместе с Алвой в Кэналлоа  
> Беты Elletrin (Elten R) и Melissakora

Солнце повисло в наивысшей точке, заливая бухту тягучим золотом. Морская гладь едва колебалась: рыболовецкие лодчонки застыли в лазурном желе, а редкие чайки лениво скользили над самой водой. 

Рокэ отвернулся от окна. На столе немым укором белела стопка неразобранных документов. Следовало бы набросать пару писем, просмотреть отчеты, но в такую жару разве до бумаг? Рокэ лениво потянулся, медленно прошелся от отцовского портрета до барельефа с картой Золотых Земель, подмигнул самому зубастому чудовищу из тех, которыми неизвестный резчик щедро усеял море рядом с Межевыми островами. Отказывать себе в том, чего сейчас больше всего хотелось, было донельзя глупо, и Рокэ, отбросив последние сомнения, покинул кабинет. 

Он нашел Дика задремавшим на банкетке в отведенных ему покоях. Выгоревшие еще в Сагранне волосы рассыпались по подушке, за шнуровкой ослабленного воротника виднелись острые ключицы и тусклый кружок родового знака, губы были чуть приоткрыты, как у человека, которому смертельно душно. Южное солнце определенно не щадило Дика, привыкшего к надорской прохладе. 

На полу лежала открытая книга — должно быть, выпала из свесившейся руки. Рядом стоял пустой кувшинчик из-под целебного отвара. Когда мэтр Кавиах узнал, что оруженосец соберано страдает от приступов грудной болезни, он прописал тому ежедневно пить сбор из разных видов сушеной гросеты. Заваренные ягоды, терпкие и кисловатые на вкус, так пришлись Дику по душе, что однажды Рокэ увидел, как он, вытащив из опорожненного кувшина мешочек с гросетой, всунул его в рот, чтобы высосать последние капли освежающей жидкости. Тогда Рокэ сразу же отступил за дверь, не желая смущать Дика больше необходимого, но подсмотренное намертво отпечаталось на обратной стороне его век. Рокэ чувствовал себя подростком, которому во всяком невинном жесте мерещатся фривольные намеки, однако втянутые щеки Дика, его поджатые губы и блаженно сощуренные глаза с тех пор в голове Рокэ были неразрывно связаны с фантазией определенного толка. 

Он сел на пол перед изголовьем и, не в силах дальше противиться соблазну, мягко обвел нижнюю губу Дика. Легко надавил, погрузив палец внутрь. Губы разошлись, шероховатую подушечку обволокло влажным шелком языка. Не размыкая век, Дик лизнул костяшку и втянул палец глубже. Тело Рокэ тут же откликнулось на столь прозрачный намек. 

— А если бы это был не я? — тяга подразнить Дика, еще полусонного, была просто неодолимой. 

— А кто? — Дик выпустил палец, глянул с недоумением. 

— Например, мой кузен? — насмешливо предположил Рокэ. 

— Он способен на такое? — серые глаза растерянно округлились. 

— Ни один марикьяре не пройдет мимо светлых кос, — Рокэ сдерживал улыбку из последних сил. 

— У меня не... — Дик спросонок нахмурился. — Ты опять издеваешься? 

Рокэ фыркнул. Всем своим заспанным видом Дик прямо-таки провоцировал на непотребства. Такой расслабленный, разморенный... Может быть, он и согласится. Только вот как подать свое желание так, чтобы не отпугнуть? 

— Сделаешь для меня кое-что? — Рокэ склонился к самому лицу Дика. 

— Да, — тот поморщился, будто собрался чихнуть. 

— Хочу, чтобы ты повторил со мной то же, что вытворял с гросетой, — Рокэ на ощупь извлек уже почти сухой мешочек с ягодами из кувшина. 

Дик мгновенно зарделся, вжался затылком в кремовый бархат. 

— Ты видел! 

— Один раз, случайно, — Рокэ впился в него пытливым взглядом. — Ну так что? 

— Хорошо, — севшим голосом проговорил Дик. 

Рокэ в два счета избавился от штанов, бросил под колени подушку. Затем потянул Дика за плечи, и тот послушно лег так, чтобы голова свешивалась с края банкетки. Рокэ заглянул в настороженное лицо, погладил щеку, вложил свою ладонь в руку Дика. 

— Сожмешь, если будет плохо. 

Нервно сглотнув, Дик согласно прикрыл глаза и цепко обхватил запястье. Рокэ придвинулся, почти навис над ним, чувствуя внизу живота жаркое, прерывистое дыхание. 

— Открой рот. 

Дик повиновался, отчего русоволосая голова сползла ниже, бедра Рокэ щекотнуло пушистой челкой. Он шире расставил ноги, поймав Дика за виски, и, придержав острый подбородок, медленно погрузил туго поджавшуюся мошонку между тонких губ. Кромка зубов едва ощутимо царапнула кожу, заставив все волоски на теле опасливо вздыбиться. Дик поперхнулся. Похоже, всего этого для него было слишком много. Рокэ сбавил натиск — выпустил голову Дика из некрепкого захвата, отстранился, успокаивающе провел ладонью по шее. Дик отдернулся, но Рокэ продолжал гладить — вдоль выступающей гортани, по кадыку, по линии роста волос, за ушами — и постепенно тот присмирел. 

Покачнувшись вперед, Дик несмело лизнул кожную складку, осторожно вобрал в рот одно яичко, заставив Рокэ подавиться воздухом. Горячий язык и гладкое небо обхватили его плотно и бережно, мокрое тепло затрепетало вокруг, то на миг выпуская из своего плена, то всасывая назад. Собственная уязвимость, чувство, что сейчас Рокэ, привыкший повелевать, держать все под контролем, находится в полной и безраздельной власти этого рта, что сейчас сама суть его как мужчины отдана на волю другого человека, прострелило позвоночник, и Рокэ выгнулся, запрокинув голову к лепному потолку, не в силах сдержать стон. 

Дик задышал часто и влажно, над нижней губой выступила испарина, крупный член проступил под тканью штанов. Рокэ потянулся приласкать, но сразу понял, что не достанет. Окончательно приноровившись, Дик теперь уже сам подался вверх, обхватывая больше. Парные жилки на шее напряглись, язык будто бы на пробу коснулся второго яичка, а потом Дик вобрал мошонку так глубоко, что у Рокэ едва не подкосились ноги. Он вцепился в ладонь Дика, второй рукой в рваном ритме задвигал по давно изнывающему члену. Дик попытался сглотнуть, и этот спазм стал для Рокэ спусковым крючком. С губ слетело ругательство — он даже не осознал, какое именно, — и на его пальцы, на смятую рубашку Дика брызнули мутные капли. 

Вал слабости был по-настоящему оглушительным. Рокэ пришел в себя на банкетке. Он лежал, навалившись на Дика, перекинув ногу через его бедра. Грудь холодило собственное семя, в котором Рокэ выпачкался во время своего забытья. Перед носом розовела раскрасневшаяся щека. Бездумно потянувшись, Рокэ прижался к ней губами. 

— Я все правильно сделал? — шепотом спросил Дик. 

— Да, — Рокэ подгреб его под себя. — Как нельзя лучше.


	10. Сонное

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сонное, флаффный постканон с устоявшимися отношениями; Кинк: сонный секс  
> Из фикбучного сборника "Под небом Кэналлоа"  
> Написано для замечательной Elletrin, которая хотела фик по картинке: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/4/2/3042589/83893162.jpg

До улицы Мимоз Дик добрался уже заполночь, от усталости едва не вываливаясь из седла. В доме тускло горело единственное окно, двор был тих, лишь из сада долетал стрекот кузнечиков. Казалось, все обитатели особняка, кроме старого привратника, вымерли или перенеслись в иномирье. Путаясь в заплетающихся ногах, Дик поднялся по сумрачной лестнице, преодолел коридор, почти не размыкая век; толкнул знакомую дверь спальни, и та бесшумно распахнулась. Внутри его встретила темнота и тишина. 

Как ни велик был соблазн сразу рухнуть в постель, отыскать Рокэ хотелось все же сильнее. Наверное, тот опять засиделся в кабинете над бумагами — у регента вечно хлопот невпроворот, да и сам Дик привез ему пачку отчетов из Надора, но сейчас уже поздно для государственных дел. Он как наяву увидел лицо Рокэ — бледные щеки с пятнами румянца от свечного жара, сведенные брови, утомленные глаза, которые тот чем дальше, тем чаще потирал худыми пальцами. После бессонной ночи над очередным договором Рокэ мучили головные боли. Он никогда не жаловался, но Дик научился распознавать это состояние без слов, по скованным, слишком осторожным жестам, по тихому голосу, по задумчивому, словно устремленному внутрь себя взгляду. Часы в холле пробили два, а значит, самое время оторвать его от документов. 

Спальню и кабинет соединял узкий переход, по которому Дик пробрался ощупью, пошатываясь и натыкаясь на панели из старого дуба. Выглянув из-за портьеры, он обнаружил Рокэ за письменным столом, с гусиным пером в руке и раскрытой чернильницей у локтя. Стоит тому рассеянно потянуться, как хрустальная емкость опрокинется, заливая ровные строчки... Рокэ не обернулся, но Дик знал, что его появление точно заметили: спина под черным камзолом слегка расслабилась, шея разогнулась, так что собранные в хвост волосы качнулись между лопаток. 

— Я ждал тебя только через неделю, — севший голос был едва различим. 

Дик не ответил, приблизился, обнял со спины, молча прижался щекой к теплому плечу. Только подумать, что когда-то он остерегался Рокэ, застывал, опасаясь резкой отповеди или насмешки; стыдился чувств. Зато теперь может делать что хочет и как хочет, слушать свое сердце, как советовал преосвященный Оноре (интересно, предполагал ли епископ, что его словами будут оправдывать гайифский грех?), будучи уверенным, что его не оттолкнут. Рокэ склонил голову, чтобы коснуться колкой скулой наверняка лохматой макушки, сапфир на серебряной пряжке воротника сыпанул во все стороны холодными отсветами, и Дик блаженно зажмурился, соскальзывая в дрему. Он в безопасности. Он дома. Можно больше ни о чем не беспокоиться. 

Сухие губы коротко тронули лоб, Дик наугад потянулся, чтобы поймать их в поцелуе. Рокэ недолго позволил ему вылизывать солоноватый рот, после чего уперся ладонью в грудь, и Дику волей-неволей пришлось разлеплять намертво склеенные веки. Рокэ изучал его, сморщив породистый нос, — да, пожалуй, в дороге было не до горячих ванн и ароматических масел. Дик со вздохом отстранился, выпрямился, его тут же повело вкруговую: мозг готов был забыться тяжелым сном, стоило Дику прислониться к любой стойкой поверхности. 

— Пойдем, — чужая рука приобняла его за плечо и потащила в неизвестность. 

Дик шел послушно, моментами проваливаясь в тягучую бездну, где мысли расслаивались, а тело становилось легче пушинки и вместе с тем неповоротливей скалистого кряжа. Быстрые пробуждения были похожи на вспышки — когда он запнулся о высокий порог, когда чуть не упал, пропустив ступеньку, когда клюнул носом... Рокэ тормошил его, стаскивая пропыленную, пропахшую конским и собственным потом Дика одежду. 

Он так и не понял, как они очутились в купальне. Вокруг внезапно стало тепло и мокро — маленькая комната располагалась над домовыми печами, поэтому вода в мозаичном бассейне никогда не остывала. Ладони Рокэ, мыльные, юркие, проезжались вдоль хребта и по загривку, прихватывали бока, терли живот, бедра, поднимались выше, кружили, прикасались везде и всюду с собственнической бесцеремонностью. И каким бы сильным ни было желание Дика погрузиться на дно вязкой пучины, его тело откликалось на эти прикосновения, словно школенный пес, неуклюже подставлялось под ласку. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — пальцы обвели выпирающую косточку, скользнули вдоль чувствительной складки, замерли дразняще, на грани. Достаточно податься левее, и станет совсем прекрасно. 

— Мммм... спать... спать... — пробормотал Дик, недовольно ерзая на прогретых плитках. Того, что творил Рокэ, — мало, безбожно мало, одно обещание, приманка, чтобы вырвать из липких сетей полудремы. В промежности тянуло горячо и правильно, Дик развел ноги широко. Пусть Рокэ... Рокэ... он лучше знает... 

— Правда? — чужой голос звучал мягко, с еле слышным придыхом, как всегда перед бешеной скачкой; голодный взгляд шарил по коже почти осязаемо; влажные выдохи опаляли грудь. 

— Ммм... да... — Дик бездумно раскинулся, еще больше выставляя себя напоказ. Между раскрытых ягодиц холодило воздухом, и Рокэ будто прочел невысказанное, самую малость надавил на вход подушечкой пальца. Двух месяцев хватило, чтобы отвыкнуть от того, как с ним бывает. «Хорошо», — попытался пробормотать Дик, но язык не послушался, а следом сознание уплыло, унесенное нежными волнами. 

Его распирало по скользкому, покачивало бережно, убаюкивая, утягивая на глубину; лопатку царапала соринка, в животе скручивался жаркий клубок из сонной разморенности и беспокойного желания; все мышцы стали податливыми, точно глина, — на краю разума зудело: «Ты беззащитен, слаб и уязвим», и там же этой мысли вторило: «Хорошо-хорошо-хорошо». Рокэ держал его крепко, что-то говорил, но обрывки слов никак не складывались в целое. В последний раз реальность подступила к Дику, когда Рокэ, прикусив сгиб шеи, часто задвигал ладонью на его члене, когда в ответ на это позвоночник сладко выгнулся, подбросив поясницу и сведенные дрожью бедра, и на кожу выплеснулась быстро сохнущая жидкость. 

Дик не запомнил, как его обтирали мокрым полотенцем и несли в спальню. Очутившись на прохладных простынях, он поискал источник тепла и, лишь обнаружив рядом Рокэ, окончательно провалился в сон. 

Через полгода ему вновь понадобится ехать в Надор. 

А до тех пор они будут вместе.


	11. Лицом к лицу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лицом к лицу, флаффное pwp; Кинк: кроссдрессинг  
> Из фикбучного сборника "Под небом Кэналлоа"  
> Написано на Фандомную битву 2016 для команды алвадика по заявке: АУ, после Варасты Дик уезжает не в Надор, а вместе с Алвой в Кэналлоа

— ...И вот заходит она, а я как раз с Пакитой, — привратник Энрике многозначительно осклабился. — Ну и в крик сразу, а я: «Берта, ты не так поняла». 

— Погоди, а твою жену разве Бертой зовут? — спросил Хуан. 

— В том-то и дело, что нет, — Энрике тронул черно-лиловый синяк под глазом и поморщился. 

Хуан расхохотался. С ближайшего дерева вспорхнула испуганная птица, сделала широкий круг и скрылась в вышине. Голоса слуг звучали так, словно те разговаривали рядом, на балконе, а не внизу, посреди увитого виноградом патио. Дик попытался отпрянуть, но Рокэ не позволил сбежать, перехватив за руку. 

— Отпусти, — от сдавившего горло смущения Дик мог только шептать. Стыдный, неправильный жар сгустился внизу живота приятной тяжестью, ноги занемели, сделались неповоротливыми, готовыми вот-вот подломиться. 

— Тебя никто не увидит, — Рокэ поцеловал чувствительное место на сгибе локтя, втянул кожу, оставляя саднящий след. Жадный, осязаемый взгляд скользнул по шее и ниже — вдоль шнуровки, по крупным складкам белого атласа; остановился на одной, непристойно оттопыренной. — А если увидит, то не признает. 

Не признает? Это почему? Подарок Рокэ оставлял голыми плечи; коротко остриженные волосы не скрывали лица. Прежде чем выйти на балкон, Дик долго стоял у зеркала: всматривался, страшась увидеть то, что, он подозревал, всегда таилось в его чертах и лишь теперь стало явным, однако серебристая гладь отразила прежний, совершенно не девичий силуэт. Корсет платья несильно стягивал его в поясе, но это, пожалуй, только подчеркивало слишком широкую для женщины грудную клетку. Словом, опознать в нем молодого человека даже при нынешнем маскараде было легче легкого. Дик очень надеялся, что Энрике с Хуаном не додумаются посмотреть вверх, на балкон второго этажа, потому что ни решетчатые перила, ни сквозная завеса из виноградных листьев ничуть не защищали от взглядов. 

С того дня, когда они с Рокэ впервые очутились вместе в постели, миновало уже несколько месяцев. Вспыхнувшее чувство затмило веру в то, что гайифский грех - преступление против природы, но эта червоточина в мыслях Дика не растворилась совсем, через время наградив едкой неуверенностью в себе. Все чаще Дику казалось, что Рокэ относится к нему как к эрэа, и это неизменно навевало тоску. Быть неполноценной заменой для кого-то другого ужасно не хотелось. Неизвестно до чего додумался бы Дик, если бы однажды в дело не вмешался сам Рокэ. Они оба были изрядно пьяны, и на прямой вопрос «что ты опять вбил себе в голову?» Дик ответил со всей возможной честностью. А Рокэ, усмехнувшись, сказал, что со страхами нужно встречаться лицом к лицу. 

Этот разговор так и забылся бы, но сегодня среди вещей Дика обнаружилось простое белое платье. Дик рассматривал его со странным волнением, даже украдкой приложил к себе, убеждаясь, что оно сшито точно по его меркам. Выходит, Рокэ всерьез решил ему что-то доказать? Дик спрятал платье подальше, желая поскорее забыть об этом подарке, но после обеда, когда со всеми поручениями было покончено, Рокэ сам позвал его в свои комнаты и попросил переодеться. 

— Иди сюда, — Рокэ откинулся назад в кресле, потянул Дика на себя. Свободная рука дернула шелковый шнур, и мгновенно развернувшаяся ширма отрезала их от непрошенных свидетелей. 

Дик подступил к креслу вплотную, стараясь не шуршать юбками. Во рту пересохло, сердце забилось как у загнанного зверя, под грудиной все скрутилось в тугой ком. Дик чувствовал себя почти голым из-за воздуха, щекотно касавшегося внутренней стороны бедер; от собственной уязвимости, беззащитности, от того, что он в этом платье не прячется, не умирает от позора, а расхаживает посреди бела дня, по телу пробегали волны дрожи. Дик наклонился вперед, опираясь на ладони Рокэ, чтобы не упасть, а тот смотрел так, словно хочет его здесь и сейчас, больше, чем жить, сильнее, чем дышать, и тянул на себя. 

— Ну же, каррьяра, — прошипел Рокэ на выдохе. От последнего рывка Дик плюхнулся к нему на колени, и сухие губы прижались к ямке у плеча, коснулись ниже, под ключицей — кожи, что обычно пряталась под тканью рубашки. Пальцами Рокэ прослеживал ребра Дика, проводил по жестким вставкам китового уса (их было только четыре, но они держали его как кости второго скелета), а потом забрался ладонями под корсет, находя соски. Никогда раньше они не были такими чувствительными, но теперь, когда Дик обрядился девушкой, и его ласкали как девушку, внутри кольнуло удовольствием, острым и таким неожиданным, что он едва не взвыл. 

Чужие голоса затерялись в гуле пульса, а может быть, Хуан с Энрике разбрелись по своим делам — сейчас для Дика перестало существовать все, кроме рук, которые уже задрали тяжелые юбки, кроме ладони, которая проникла между ног и мягко обхватила мошонку, кроме пальцев, которые поглаживали чувствительное место за ней, как будто... 

— Сейчас мы пойдем в спальню, и я буду вылизывать тебя, пока ты не станешь мокрым, как девушка, — Дик впился зубами в запястье, чтобы не завопить от этих слов, но Рокэ продолжал, не краснея: — Пока ты не станешь кричать громко и высоко, как девушка, пока ты не забудешь свои проклятые предрассудки. 

— Не понимаю, зачем вам я, если вы хотите эрэа, — прошептал Дик, едва соображая, — Любая сочтет за счастье... Почему вам не выбрать... 

— Я уже выбрал, — Рокэ усмехнулся. 

— Но почему тогда вы делаете из меня... — Дик всхлипнул, шире разводя ноги, и чужая рука скользнула дальше, основание кисти надавило на член. 

— Я никого из тебя не делаю, — Рокэ заглянул в глаза, — я только хочу тебе кое-что показать. Не рассчитываю, что ты сразу все поймешь, но на первый раз мы хотя бы приятно проведем время.


End file.
